


[Fanvid]What Makes You Beautiful

by Alucard1771



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Sackler's solo fanvid, Gen, I luv him, The adorable dork
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《What Makes You Beautiful》-Adam Sackler-个人向Fanvid-from《Girls都市女孩》</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]What Makes You Beautiful

# 《What Makes You Beautiful》-Adam Sackler

# 个人向Fanvid-from《Girls都市女孩》

Bilibili在线：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3953813/>

《Girls》里的Adam Sackler个人向，BGM是基友推荐的

没剪过这么甜的东西所以还是一样比较心虚——然而司机这人真的毒性很强

And......'m so sorry Hannah/Lena, no place for u here. *shrug

 

 


End file.
